Canada
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Canadians; French Canadians; Draft dodgers | appearances = 15/Love; 18 to Life; Alcatraz; The Border; Continuum; Degrassi: The Next Generation; Durham County; Forever Knight; Godiva's; Lost Girl; Paradise Falls; Saving Hope | poi = Alberta; British Columbia; Edmonton; Halifax; Manitoba; Montreal; New Brunswick; Nova Scotia; Ontario; Ottawa; Quebec; Saskatoon; Saskatchewan; Toronto; Vancouver; Winnipeg | 1st = }} Canada is a country located in the continent of North America and lies north of the continental United States, but southeast of Alaska. Whereas the US is divided into fifty individual states, Canada is divided into ten provinces. They are: Ontario, Qu bec, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Manitoba, British Columbia, Prince Edward Island, Saskatchewan, Alberta and Newfoundland. Many movies and television programs, even American ones, are filmed in Canada due to the cost effectiveness of acquiring rites and permits from local governments. Many of these projects, such as the popular Fox Network television series The X-Files are filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia. On TV How I Met Your Mother On the CBS comedy series How I Met Your Mother, the character of Robin Scherbatsky is Canadian. Canada is occasionally shown in flashbacks to her youth and childhood and the series often takes light-hearted shots at Canadian stereotypes, even going so far as to make a few up. One such stereotype is that Canadians are afraid of the dark, so they are careful to make sure that all Canadian eateries and drinking establishments are well-lit. X-Men On the 1990s animated television series X-Men, the character of Wolverine originally hailed from the country of Canada. This is in keeping with the character's origins as provided in other material including his appearances in the original X-Men comic books published by Marvel Comics as well as the X-Men feature films and spin-off projects. Canada was only briefly seen in the series, and usually in flashbacks to Wolverine's origin. In the comics, Wolverine was born in the province of Alberta. Points of Interest Provinces * Alberta * British Columbia * Manitoba * New Brunswick * Newfoundland * Nova Scotia * Ontario * Prince Edward Island * Quebec * Saskatchewan Major cities * Calgary (Alberta) * Edmonton (Alberta) * Saint John (New Brunswick) * Halifax (Nova Scotia) * Montreal (Quebec) * Quebec City (Quebec) * Saskatoon (Saskatchewan) * Toronto (Ontario) * Vancouver (British Columbia) * Winnipeg (Manitoba) TV shows that take place in * 15-Love * 18 to Life * Bitten * Border, The * Continuum * Degrassi: The Next Generation * Durham County * Forever Knight * Godiva's * Listener, The * Lost Girl * Saving Hope TV shows that are filmed in * Alcatraz * Andromeda * Godiva's * The X-Files Characters from People who were born in People who died in * Bernard Cowan * Bridget Graham * Don S. Davis * Donald Davis * Guylaine St-Onge * John Colicos * Jonathan Frid * Vernon Chapman Notes & Trivia * The 1993 telemovie Ordeal in the Arctic was filmed in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. * With the exception of series star Kevin Sorbo, the majority of the cast of Andromeda are from Canada. On the outtakes clip from the Andromeda: The Complete First Season DVD collection, Sorbo jokingly complains about being surrounded by Canadians. External Links * at MDP * at Wikipedia * Canada at the Holosuite * Canada at the Horror House * Canada at the Marvel Horror Wiki References ---- Category:North America Category:18 to Life/Miscellaneous Category:Alcatraz/Miscellaneous Category:The Border/Miscellaneous Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation/Miscellaneous Category:Godiva's/Miscellaneous Category:The Listener/Miscellaneous Category:Lost Girl/Miscellaneous Category:Paradise Falls/Miscellaneous Category:Saving Hope/Miscellaneous Category:X-Men/Miscellaneous